Finding A Long Lost Realitive
by TomTechyGirl142
Summary: Jack anderson is the new kid in town he lost his twin sister at the age of ten on his B-Day so its one of his worst day Will he get the best present of his life THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL FOR MY NEW STORY IF U LIKE THIS ONE
1. Chapter 1

**_Finding a long lost_**_ relative_

**_O_**_nce _upon a time there was a young girl named Niah she was a beauty brunette hair she belonged to a family but not the family she is with now she belonged to a very rich man and a very rich women with a son. The little boy was her twin. So one night the mother was sleeping in the other room with the husband the two children were only 10 years old then a very pretty lady took the little girl then left without a trace the little boy was crying because he lost his sister the mother and the father came running in because the house was shaking sorry I forgot to mention this family is supernatural! The two parents were devastated they sent a supernatural search party for the very powerful daughter. They couldn't find her so they didn't look anymore and worse part it was the two children birthday that day so the little boy hated having a party without his twin sister.

LINE BREAK (DON'T HATE ME)

(Jacks P.O.V)

4 years later

Jack Anderson get your but down here so we can leave my mom said ughh I moaned

Coming mom

You see me and my family are moving to a little place with the name of Seaford, Califronia we are moving because of all the caios her in Long Island, New York because my twin sister got kidnapped when we were 10 on our tenth birthday we found the lady but we never found my sister I sighed

9 hours on a plane later

Finally off that plane this place is not that bad good thing I don't have jetlag because sadly I still have to go to school it's going to be an tiring day considering who my parents are they drag me everywhere they go ever since the incident .

So here I am at Seaford High School in the lunch room thank god nobody noticed me yet.

I bump in to a really hot blonde girl

I am so so so so sorry I wasn't watching were I was going I said

It's ok I wasn't watching were I was going either hi i'm kim by the way she said

Hi im jack im new I said

Well jack welcome to Seaford like it so far kim said

Yeah it really nice here I said

Hey you want to come meet my friends kim said

Yea sure thx I said

No prob come on kim said pulling on my hand

When she held my hand I felt a jolt of electricity shot up my arm no not the romantic kind a real jolt I wonder is she just like me supernatural **well don't ask she might think your crazy if she is not SN (this is what I am calling supernatural for now on) **who said that **your conscience dummy **well shut up I wasn't going to ask her fyi **alright alright no need to get sassy your with her friends be nice and no magic bye bye **bye and kk

Hi I'm jack im jerry a latino boy said im eddie an African American dude said and im Milton a nerdy boy said

What do you do for fun jerry asked

Well I do karate, I bake, skateboard, sing, and play guitar

Cool they said in unision

After that one word I knew we would de friends best friends to be exact

**1 year later **

I am a wasabi warrior at the bobby wasabi dojo arch enmy the black dragons. I am not in a good mood today you want to know why its my 15th birthday you guessed it he the 5th anneversiary of my sisters kidnapping the only awesome birthday present anyone could give me Is my sister good thing it is a Saturday but I still have to go to the dojo

Bye mom I of to the dojo I said to a crying mom and a dad trying to comfort her this happens every single year

AT THE DOJO

Hey guys

Happy birthday jack every single person in the dojo say

Yeah right I said

They all had confused looks on their face I went to the locker room to change

When I came out I went to go do some serious damage to the punching dummies

(Kim P.O.V)

Jack came out of the locker room to demolish some dummies I being the good friend I am went to see what was wrong

Hey jack whats wrong I said

…..

Jack

…..

Jack Anderson listen to me I said while stepping in front of him and grab his fist what is wrong I asked

He just looked at me with said eyes said nothing taing his fist out of mine with so much speed I thought he was going to throw o lightning bolt yea that's right I know jacks secret we all do and he knows ours enough with that and back to jack

Jack just please tell me whats wrong you should be happy here is my present it was a frame with all the wasabi warriors including rudy at splish splash last summer he smiled at it and I smiled at the next words that came ou o his mouth

thanks kim I like it I really do he said

your welcome jack I said then he just stuffed it in his locker like trash I then yelled at him

I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LIKED IT THEN JUST THROW IT IN YOUR LOCKER LIKE THRASH I SPENT SO MUCH TIIME ON IT JACK WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM PEOPLE JACK

Then jack yelled I DO LIKE IT KIM AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WANT SO BADLY ON EVERY SINGLE BIRTHDAY SINE I WAS 10

WHAT DO YOU WANT JACK I'LL GET FOR YOU JUST TO MAKE YOU HAPPY I yelled

YOU CANT GET KIM NO ONE CAN GET IT FOR ME jack yelled

Try me jack just try me I said in my regular tone of voice

I WANT MY SISTER BACK KIM I just want her back he yelled then lowered his voice then said very low then he ran out I wold run after him but a heard a girl scream me and the guys ran to the scream the guys not including jack but rudy when we got what we saw amzed us a girl with like 20 BD's there but 10 were knocked out on the floor than she was basically flying the other then were knocked out it was just her and frank here is how the fight went

THE FIGHT

Frank punched she ducked and grabbed his fist and said something in his ear that sounded like you wanna know why you don't hit a gir l he said yeah then she said this is why she flipped him he landed on his back with an oomph but he got back up he used all his attack even trying to flip her all she did was dodge the attack when frank was to tired he threw a really sloppy punch she caught it spun around and kicked his back and to top it off she did a backflip kicked him in the jaw knocking him out we all clapped she turned around shocked to see us their when rudy asked her to join the dojo since she was a 6th dehree black belt like me jack and jerry she jumped at the chance and said her name was Niah Anderson then she ran off to who knows where we all went back into the dojo seeing jack sitting their with a glum look on his face he said sorry to all of us especially me and we started practice

(Niah's P.O.V)

I ran and ran and ran to my house I finally found my family I ran up rang the bell then waited very impatiently having the urge to kick down the freakin door finally they answered a man with red eyes probably from crying

DAD I said about to cry he finally relizied it was me he picked me up hugged me a spun be around we ran to my crying mother in the kitchen

I yelled mom ran up to hug her and when she touched me she realizied it was me and hugged me back really really tight.

Oh niah we missed you so much and happy birthday let me call jack mom said

(Jacks P.O.V)

My phone rang and when I went to go pick it up the caller id said mom why would she be calling me right now

(phone convo jack italics mom bold)

_Yes mom what is it _

**Jack come home now we have a birthday present for you **

_Mom I said I don't want any presents from you anymore_

**Jack Anderson get your behind over here right now **

_Okay okay im coming bye_

**Bye**

(End of convo)

Sorry guys my mother wants me home asap bye I said

Okay bye jack they said

Oh wait do you guys want to come over for my sleepover for my birthday I asked

A chourus of sures and okays sounded through the dojo

Cool be there around seven I said

Kay they all said together

After that I left to go home

(Niah' P.O.V)

My mother called jack to come home asap to come see me

They told me to go upstairs until they called me down

(Jacks P.O.V)

When I got home my parents were oddly happy

Hey mom whats so important that you called from practice at 4 o'clock

Well you said that the best present you could ever get is your sister back she asked

Yeah so I said

Well happy birthday niah she said

Then a girl that looked just like me came down stairs

Niah I said amazed

Yeah it's me Jack she said

She ran up to me an dhugged me so tight I thought I would pop but I didn't care I hugged back just as tight as she hugged me

Oh niah I missed you so much I said starting to cry she started to cry to

I missed you to jack it has been to long

We just cryed in each others arms when we finally stooped crying we decided to catch up with each other in the magic element.

We were in the training room when we were getting ready the bell said get ready … get set ... she got out her purple whips which are very painful I got out my blue swords … fight

**(A.N.**

**Well that's the end of it yeaahhh I gave you a cliffffyyyyy**

**Hahahahhahaha well I will update as soon as possible tomorrow by the latest byee byeee and this is my first story so any flames will be considered constructive critsism byee byeee have fanfictiony day **

**Yours truly **

** Liah**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Previously,_

_get ready ... NIah took out her purple whips which might i add hurt alot ... get set ... i got out my blue sword ... and fight_

(still jacks p.o.v)

fight was the last word before i almost got a face full of whip so i ducked and said

so thats how u want to play aye niah

all she did was nod so i decided to be the cool sibling and do the most awsomest sword routine in the world well by my standards anyway after i finished the routine niah didnt look suprised as ifi she knew what i was doing the i took the swords clashed them together making the perfect water whip come from te tip of the sword niah dodge it perfectly like thats whats she as been doing all her life

(Niahs pov)

jack thought i was going to be impressed by his little water whip sword routine nah ah what he didint expect was me to dodge it perfectly he looked at me asking how did i know how to dodge that perfectly without water touching any part of me

its elementry my dear jackie when you spend most of your free time how to fght with or without powers u for 4 years u get as good as i am know and here is how me and jacks SN fight went

(THE FIGHT)

I being my smart glamorous self oh good god i am starting to sound like you jack i said

but on with my point i am going to make sure you go down and go down hard i already bet like 20 BD as some kids called them aftter that we oficially sarted the fight

i set my whips with a good electric joltso whenever somebody or something get hit it will fell likeyour are being shot by lightining nut not enough to kill

so when jack was getting out another weapon his firey nunchucks as he called them i saw this as an opening aand flung my whip so fast you could hear th swoooosh jack turned around with his weapon ready to blook what ever i threw at him but as every oneknow metal is a conductor of electricty so right when he turned the whips grabbe on to th METAL pat of the nunchucks and zapped jack to his defeat

shocking isnt it ( pun intended ) he laughed got up wathcing me do a spectaculistclyawsome whip routine ending with them disaperiang off to whereever my weapons go

(END OF FIGHT)

whoa niah that was some jolt you gave me although it felt lik a bolt he said

oh man up jack i have done much worse to other people i said

(jacks pov)

oh shut up niah

hehehehe she laughed evily

go to your room i demanded sternly

she puted then got this devilish smirk on her face

oh no what is she going to do i thought

piggyback ride she yelled

thank go mmom and dad are leaving for about two months buisness trip

alrighth hop on

she did as she was told and she and hoped on my back and i walked her to her room than flew to mine

3hours later

niah are you ready yet yeah come in i walked in her room to find her on her phone in her bed in her short black shorts hat stopped midthigh with blue and red skulss on them with a red tank top this time black and blue skulls on it

yo niah my friends are coming over for a a birthday sleepover so hurry they are going to be here soon i said

kay and how long are they staying she asked

two weeks i said

cool cool

come on i said

jackie ...

oh no sh ealways wants something whe she calls me jackie i thought

can you give me a piggy back my legs are tired she asked doing the puppy dog face which i cannot refuse to

hop on i said she cheered

i was moving like a turtle she got so mad she stared tell me to goo faster so i did as was told and moved so fast she was screaming thats when the door bell rang i ran to go get it niah still on my back when i opened the door i was shocked to see my friends here so early

hey guy why you so early its 6:30 i asked then kim said the unexpected

(kims pov)

we decided since everybody was already at my houseready to go to jack b-day sleepover we decided to go early cause we were getting impaient

so i rang the bell and when jack opened it i saw jack extra extra happy with a very pretty girl on his back

when he asked why are we here so early

i asked who and why is that girl on your back jack with disgust and a very cold tone

she look sad and hid behind his back i geuss she was scared but nooo she said something i fell it

then jack just dropped her and said oh her she is just nobody hen she genuiiely looked hurt and sad and said

thanks for the comfy fall and the oh so peachy intro she got up and i think she started to cry and jack invited us in and ran off to go find that girl i was about to go looking for her and to tell her to back off or else jerry and evan ( my brother )

held me back and said kim she looked really important to jack just let it go ang go to the guest room with the girls and cool down and next time you see her dont be so mean maybe there not even dating ok

ok i sighed

me and the girlls went to the guest room to find u guessed it the mystery girl doing karate impressively buuuuuttttt i didnt keep my cool and i blew my top cause she had pics of her and jack at the carnival and every so i started a fight fortunatly i won

i pulled her hair and dragged her to the wall chocking her while sending jolts of electrcity to her neck which was an accident because every time i get jealous and pissed i dont know what i am doing she looked like she was about to pass out when i regained control of myself and took my hand off her neck the girls came to calm me down before that me came out i went out to find her coughing

near the steps and she seen me i was about to apoligize but she ran off tumbling down the stairs yelling jacks name i went downstairs to see if she was okay considering she is coughing like crazy and basically falling down the steps but she kept scurrying away

when jack came zooming upstairs looking for her he found me and i look guilty he knew what happen and i pointed behind him then asked me to get some healing water i did just that i was crazy sorry i did that to someone jack knows

( jack POV)

as soon as kim looked at me with guilty eyes i knew exactly what happeni asked her to get me some healing water i ran to niah trying to get her to calm dow by saying things like

breath its alright im here breath its okay no worrie shes not going o hurt i finally go ther to calm down and she tolled what happen lets just say i am so glad niah was focused and

able to concentrate or kim woold be seriously injured the boys asked what happen while running in and i told them the story then said

i am so glad niah wasnt focused or kim would be seriously injured i said looking down at a sleeping niah and jerry scoffed and said no way bro kim can beat niah anyday

guys i wanna tell you niah is my twin sister hey all had shocked faces i laughed at thier expression then jerry looked down at my lap in a love struck gaze i look down and see nia hlike hat two so i

splash really cold water in both of there faces niah looks pissed jerry embarassed good

oh yeah niah do you wantto have a SN battle with kim i asked

niah looked over the top pissed off i mean like fir in the eye wiith kim standing in the midle burning

are you sure jackie she asked sweetly

yeah all we have to do is ask kim i said

well then YES she said well more like yelled with a murderous look in her eye

but on one condition you can not kill each other got it

fine kim said relived

fine niah hufed flying up into her room with that same muredrous look then i remebered niah fines loop holes considering she is a mega geniues like smerter than milton

AND NO PUTTING MY FRIENDS or my sister IN THE HOSPITAL i yelled then heard a very loud and very aganozing screech and that sounded lik niahs tv crashing

i laughed

she is your sister kim asked

twin sister if you wanna go on with the details then yes

ohh and why did you laugh kim asked

because i bet she up there throwing a fit or in the trainig/fighting room gettin ready for you fight

look i pulled up my laptop annd picked up the security cameras in her room and the training room

see training room just watch guys she is mad and it is very good to watch her training

**(A/N well thats that for that chapter and the fight and training is in the third chapter and please if you read this story review ioi wanna know what people think of my writing**

**BA-BYE reader**

**love from your author**

**Liah**


	3. Forgivness Embarassment GettingTogether

_( Previously, on FALLR_

_ in the training room just watch guys she is mad and very good to watch her training _

( Kims p.o.v )

woah Niah is good i think i should go apologize to her so she ca go easy on me

Hey Jack does niah accept aplogies i asked

yeah why do you ask he said

welll you k ow nevermid its dumb anyway i am gonna get ready for the fight i said

kay he said

before i left i made his computer turn off until me and niah come to a understanding

WITH NIAH

hi niah i said

she turned around slowly

hi kim she said

niah can we talk

sure why not she said then put away her whips

so wats up

well i just wanted to say i am really really sorry for the way i treated you in your room and by the door i didnt know you were jacks sister and i got kinda jealous and i also wanted to ask you if we could call a truce cause it seems like we could e really good friends along with my other girlfriends kelsey grace and julie and jacks friends jerry milton eddie and my brother evan wat do you say

i say you got a new friend kim ad jerry is so cute she said

omg you like him

maybe maybe but you cat say anything cuz you like jack am i right or am i right

I DO NOT LIKE JACK

so why did you get jealous when we were at the door

well .. um .. because .. oh fine i like him

well duh its actually really obvious that he likes you and you likee hiim

he can never like me i am to ugly

excuse me you are not ugly your are very beautiful and whatever boy doesnt see that is blind and mega stupid kim now come on so we can get you dazzeled up and lets go get your friends she said while we linked arms come on slow poke

im coming

i was about to ope my mouth when niah told me to shh and cover my ears i did as was told

( Niah's P.O.V )

when kim did what i told her i flew us up into the air and screamed a very very very igh pitched scream that could shatter glass i got everyones attention u to me and kim i gave kim a signal witch meat she could uncover her ears she did that ad i told er wat happen and we laughed so hard we were on the ground with tearrs in our eyes when we finally stopped laughing we saw everyone glarin at us so we gave a 9 times as scarier glare then there's the they backed off i nodded i aprovall and sad who ever doesnt want a make over needs to leave now or else they wont be getting girls anytime so all the boys ran away like there lives depended on it

me and all the girls laughed at there idiotic move

so girls wanna get makeovers done by each other o my floor

yea they said we all went up to my room and started talking while doing make overs

soooo niah a little birdy told us that you think jerry's cute kelsey said

whaaaattttt who said that i said my voice getting three octaves higher

niah dont lie to us you said it right to my face kim said

okay okay i think hes cute so what its not like you never that somebody was cute and by the look you were giving my brother i could say you think hes cute which i do not understand because to me he is ugly no offence kim

niah yo realize you just called your self ugly rite kim said

okay get this straight i look nothing like my brother with girls liking him and all just ewwww i said shuddring

hahahahahaha all the girls including me laughed

girls are you ready yet the guys asked

yes were ready i replied

finally they groaned

hey grace yelled

hahahah we heard then we wlked down the stairs like supermodels

the boys all stopped laughing at us to gawk at us when jerry stated drooling so i decided to tease him

hey jerry you drooling because of me or are you daydreaming about me either one work s for me just to let you know i said while walking past him and winking

everybody started laughing because his face was so red a tomato would be jealous of him

shut up he said

so what shold we do i asked after everyone stopped laughing

we cold play truth or dare i offered

kay everybody said

i ran to get a bottle out of the kitchen

okay i go first i said as i spun the bottle and it landed on eddie

okay eddie truth or dare he decided to be the little dare devil and pick dare

ok i dare you to give kelsey a kiss on the lips 30 seconds no exeptions and the consequeces are you have to run around school in your undewear saying things that embarss you the most as i said that he trly looked scared and ran to kelsey and kissed like theres no tomorow

good boy now spin the bottle

he spun the bottle it landed on jerry

jerry truth or dare

truth jerry said

okay did you get any girls this month and if so how many

jerry said he got 2 girls this month

i chuckeled

jerry spun the bottle it landed on me

ok truth or dare

truth

how many guys ask you out in one whole month

ok hold lemme think about this they all looked shocked but jack looked pissed

okay got it but jack dont freak out ok he nodded

i said around 20 - 25 but i always say no except to this one boy but ill get into the details later

my tun yay i spun the bottle i made it keep spinning until it landed on kim

kay kim truth or dare

truth

okay is it true you ave a crush on jack

she turned red and said no no no no dare

okay i dare you to answer the question do you have a crush on jack i heard he mumble a soft shit

then mumbled a quick yes and i understand if you dont feel the same way so ill just go she got up from next to jack but jack pulled he onto is lap and kissed her i was awwing in my mind though

when they pulled away jack said

i like you to and do youu wanna be my girlfriend

YES she screamed eveybody sceamed finally and jerry said whooo

**THE END **

**Sorry i didnt update in so long its just i had to summer reading program than school and withh all thats going on right now my brain is just going on a freaking cazy mode**

**Jack: you are always crazy **

**Me: shut up jack **

**Kim: hes right you know**

**me:you shut up too**

**niah: stop telling my brothe an d future sister in law to shut before i fry you**

**me:you cant do anything consisdering i made you part o this story little missy and i am not afraid of myself considering you are basially me just girlier**

**niah: watcha gonna do about **

**me: you know what im gonna end this befoe somebodys face collides with concret *cough* niah *cough***

**FROM YOUR LOVEABLE BUT WIERD AUTHOR **

**everybody:you got that rite**

**LIAH until next time my dearies **

**P.S. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. More Embarassing momentsNiahs a Stalker

Niahs p.o.v

i see you drove them crazy with your constant flirting

yes they did they al yelled and started doing there sgs3

so you wanna go to the pool

yeaa then go get dressed now i said which kinda made the house tremer

ooopppsss sorry i said then started laughing then the gang started laughing too

but seriously go get dressed okay okay

girls lets go with that we all used our vampire speed to to get to our room

i just noticed where is kim

she didnt come with us

no ughhh kels can you pass me my black laptop with the words top secret in red letters of the laptop rack

sure she said awe struck

thanks

no problem

what does this laptop do julie asked

well when i first got here i flew around the hoise while i was doing that i put up cameras everywhere dont tell my family and it block just the right stuff

so what are doing with it grace asked

were going to find our missing friend

cool

found them

where are they j asked

in the couple room

the what room

couple room where couples go and do whatbthey have to do thise walls are the most soundproof in the whole house

woowww

lets embarass them

how g asked

i picked up my phone and turned on the speaker app

this is how watch it gies throught the whole house ( jack kim stop,sucking off each others faces and get dressed i need my brother and my friend )

they turned bright red and they zomed to there rooms i zapped my laptop back to its place and when kim got up here we got changed put our towels around our waste and meet the boys at the pool

**sorry i havent updated in so freakin long i had alot of stuff going on**

**what do yiu think is going to happen in chapter 5 sorry its so short**

**from your crazy but loveable author**

**jack and kim:you got that right**

**Liah **

**p.s. im might change the last name from anderson to brewer MIGHT**

**p.p.s reviewwwwww reviewwwwwwwwww reviewewwwwwwwwwwwww jack will give you a kiss if you do**

**jack:ill do what **

**kim:dont put my boyfriend in the middle of that crap you dont own him**

**me:i may not own him but as of this story i can make do what ever i want him to i can make him cheat on you with donna or lindsey and not give about your fellings**

**kim:you wouldnt how do you know i wont **

**hear arguing and jack trying to stop the fight**

**jack:bye every body till next chapter liah stop pullingnher hair let go **

**hear screaming **

**niah:well till next time hope you liked the chapter we going to try to stop them from killing each other (liah noooo) bye**


End file.
